La Vie De Bella
by coldplaywhore
Summary: Stranded before Thanksgiving with no where to go. She throws caution to the wind and finds what she never knew she was looking for.


**So, I wrote this little ditty recently for Breath-of-Twilight's holiday countdown. My prompt was 'I'm Thankful For' and I wrote this for US Thanksgiving, which is just funny since I'm Canadian and so is Breath-of-Twilight. There are dozens of other wonderful authors contributing, so go check out her profile. The Christmas stuff should be starting to post soon and you can already read the Halloween and Thanksgiving one shots that were posted.**

**MaggieMay14 beta'd this beast in record time and Risbee is my number two ;)  
><strong>

**Like usual, I don't own these characters. I just have an active imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La Vie De Bella<em>**

**_November 22, 2011 2:40pm_**

_I'm still in Chicago. Wait, let me rephrase that._

_It doesn't look like I am leaving Chicago anytime soon. _

_I'm supposed to be on my flight home to Seattle, all cozy in first class (I splurged on the ticket by scrounging for pennies in my couch) and sipping on my free Diet Coke while I munch on a bag of peanuts that has probably been around since my high school graduation. Instead, I'm sitting in on an uncomfortable chair at O'Hare, watching people who are equally as frustrated as I am because we can't go anywhere. _

_There is a massive and extremely unexpected snow storm crippling Chicago and the mid-west right now. I'm passive about the situation. Everyone else is aggressive. It's interesting to watch people on the verge of a meltdown because of the weather._

_So for now, I am stuck here._

_On a positive note, and in the spirit of the holiday, I'm thankful for the free WiFi in the airport and I hope it doesn't go down due to the storm._

_~Bella_

This wasn't how I expected things to go. I had driven two hours to Chicago from Champaign, Illinois where I was in my fourth year of Media Studies at the University of Illinois, so that I could fly home for Thanksgiving. Though I loved every second of living in the mid-west, especially the massive change from living in such a small town with such rainy weather, I was missing home just a bit. I hadn't even needed to pull my rain coat out in the past five weeks, something else I was thankful for. I might have to add that to my next blog post.

The airport was filled with people in the same shitty predicament as me; stranded. We could stay here and hope against hope that the weather would pass otherwise we were being encouraged to find a hotel room. I was choosing the former. Having spent my excess funds on a first class seat, and knowing full well that my credit cards were precariously near their limits, I decided to just settle in and make the best of being stuck in the airport. At least they had a McDonald's and a Starbucks, right? I could make this work.

For the next two hours, I watched as children grew bored and their parents grew aggravated. The only pay phones on the concourse were being used by people trying to make alternate arrangements or notifying their families that they wouldn't be arriving to their destination as expected. I had already emailed my mother, and knowing her, she had already kept up to date via my blog on the goings on of my life.

My mother was the biggest supporter of my blog, which started out as a project for my social media class the previous year. Professor Burke had challenged us to create a blog and using all forms of social media and promotion, to try and get the biggest following over the course of the class. It was interesting, because the more we learned in class, the easier it was to build the site and get people to actually read it. Not that mine actually said anything interesting since it was all about me.

My classmates were kind of typical in their choices of blog topics. Mike started one about the outdoors and camping, since his parents owned a store that specialized in it. I thought he would do well, since he could piggyback his blog on their website and promote their store, but he was shit when it came to follow through. Jessica started a fashion blog that had potential until she turned it into a catty bitch fest about how people can't dress properly in society and then began to rag on celebrity kids, kind of like that Suri's Burn Book thing, but without any of the sarcasm, humor or originality.

For some unknown reason people liked hearing about my life. In the first few months I had tens of thousands of hits to my blog, over 1,500 people following me on both the blog, Twitter and Facebook. Since then it has basically quadrupled.

I felt like Sally Field when she won the Academy Award – 'You like me, you really like me.'

At first I put up posts that centered on the project for class and how I felt about it. That morphed into a drunken rambling one night about my ex-boyfriend Jacob and how he was a cheating asshole, which garnered me hundreds more hits than usual. So, with the encouragement of my best friend Charlotte, I kept going. I posted about shitty frat parties we went to, bad decisions I was making and even worse boys that were trying to hook up with me. If I went on a date, I posted the outcome. If I got laid, I generally gave a blow by blow, but not in graphic detail.

For some reason, people loved it. Perhaps it was my brutal honesty, I'm still sorry about my description of Tyler Crowley's 'miniscule and severely untalented' penis, or my constant updating, but it worked. I managed an A in my class, and I continued going with it, hoping to maximize my following as I went. I now had just over 10,000 followers and my popularity continued to grow.

My mother's favorite thing about the blog? She could actually find out what was going on in my life, because she claimed I never called her. To this day I still curse Charlotte for telling my mother about it.

With my hoodie sweater wrapped tightly around my chest and my carryon close to my side, I noticed that it was nearing eight at night and I was getting bored. I had caught up on all my reading for class, the people stuck with me had either found a hotel or took mass transit to get back to their house. I was stuck though. The snow was still coming down relentlessly and there was no way I could drive back to Champaign.

I was running low on options so I decided to go and freshen up in the bathroom and see if I could find a better place to settle in for the rest of the night. The loudspeaker overhead reminded us that the weather sucked and that there were still some rooms available at nearby hotels. Some of the people I passed on my way to the bathroom got up and looked resigned to checking into a hotel. I gave them a sympathetic smile and continued on.

When I stepped out of the ladies room, feeling a little more human after brushing my hair and my teeth, I noticed a small area that was relatively empty near a WiFi hot spot, which was just what I needed. I quickly grabbed the chair in the corner and sat down with the wall behind me, pulling my MacBook from my bag so I could write an update on my blog.

**_La Vie De Bella_**

**_November 22, 2011 7:26pm_**

_I wish I knew someone in Chicago. _

_Any of my readers want to give me a place to stay for the night? You can come to get me in your snowplow. Or maybe if you are lucky, you have a snowplow combine like those guys from Top Gear. When in doubt, I suppose I could always watch episodes of the show online. Jeremy and the gang always put a smile on my face and I don't even like cars._

_The airport is becoming a ghost town. The people with the children either went home by subway or settled in at a nearby hotel. I'm cheap (or broke) so I'm staying put, though I can already hear my mother groaning loudly in front of her old school PC right now. If I get home for thanksgiving, I will post a picture of her computer. I think it's a step up from a Commodore 64. My father is the epitome of cheap. Maybe if I hit it big one day I can buy them a new computer, not that they would know what to do with it. Aside from reading this blog and sending me the occasional forward, my mother only plays Bejeweled._

_I am thankful for the granola bars I packed for the trip. They are keeping me alive right now._

_So dear readers, I ask you one final thing as I settle in for my night. What do you do to pass the time at the airport? If you have something good, I may do it and blog about it. It's not like I have anything else to do._

_~Bella_

After I post, I can't help but notice that a man has taken the seat at the end of my row and is a mere 7 seats away from me. He's cute, with random brownish red hair and a few days worth of scruff on his chiseled cheeks. I thought he was watching me as I typed furiously on my laptop, but when I looked up, his eyes quickly diverted back to the book clasp in his hand. I can't help but wonder what he is reading. He looks like he's traveled around the world and probably has dozens of stamps in his passport. I don't have any, yet. I do have a passport though, so that's a plus.

I spend the next hour checking out comments on my latest blog post, including one from a couple in nearby Franklin Park who offered me their couch for the night, but forewarned me they had 3 kids and a ferret. Thanks, but no thanks. When I'm not buried in my virtual world, I'm noticing the handsome book guy.

He clearly doesn't like to sit still. He's put his book down several times and done something else, like answer a text and go to the bathroom. Unlike me, he left his stuff and wandered away, something they warn you about in airports, but I knew he wasn't a terrorist, so I didn't call security. Instead, I fought back the urge to go through his carryon bag. I did, however, discover that he was reading a biography on photographer Margaret Bourke-White.

Yes, I had to Google who she was.

I decided to bite the bullet and try to strike up some conversation with the handsome stranger when he came back. It's not like I had anything else to do, right? I would start to annoy my readers if I posted every ten minutes with some lame quip about being stuck at the airport. I didn't hear him return, but when I looked up from my laptop, I saw him facing me with a small smile on his face.

"Come here often?" he asked with a laugh as I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Not really, but there's no better place to be stuck during a snow storm than O'Hare," I replied, trying to keep up the humor. "They have everything I need to keep me happy. Coffee, newspapers, breath mints and clean bathrooms."

"That's all you need?"

"Well... that, my laptop and an internet connection."

"Yeah, you have been joined to that thing since I sat down an hour ago. I trust you're working on something important. Curing cancer or solving world peace perhaps?" I laughed loudly before clasping my hand over my mouth. Solving world peace was the last thing I was doing on my computer, but I wasn't going to tell this guy about my blog.

"Nah, just some writing," I replied as he slid closer across the chairs and offered me his hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I sat slack jawed at his strong grip and he raised his eyes at me. "Do _you_ have a name?"

"Oh... shit. I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"So, Bella Swan... why are you sticking it out at the airport tonight? It's not like they are expecting the snow to slow and flights to resume, at least not until tomorrow afternoon."

"Where did you hear that?"

"The Weather Channel app on my iPhone," he explained with a grin as he lifted his little phone and waved it in front of me.

"Well shit, that sucks," I replied simply. "I was really hoping that it was going to subside soon. So much for heading home. Are you heading to visit family for the holidays?"

"Something like that," he replied, somewhat cryptically as his phone chimed again and he began typing away furiously. Deciding to follow suit, I pulled up my blog and began to compose yet another ranty message.

**_La Vie De Bella_**

**_November 22, 2011 8:18pm_**

_Still stuck. Apparently going nowhere fast._

_To my benefit, at least I have some eye candy now that a handsome stranger has situated himself near my little airport bubble. Is copper even a hair color? Does that make him a ginger? Nah... looks too brown to be a ginger..._

"Are you writing about me?" Edward asked as he sat right beside me and looked over my shoulder. How the hell did I not see him sooner? "Hey, I'm not a ginger," he added, sounding offended, but looking seriously adorable.

"Haven't you ever heard of invading someone's privacy?"

"Is it private if you are writing about me?" Edward challenged, as I raised my eye brow, trying to look all angry at him.

"If this was my diary, would you be so nosy?"

"Yeah, probably. Especially if you were writing about me," he replied with a salacious grin as I shut my laptop and moved it to the chair beside me. "Okay, so I shouldn't have been looking, but you write that I was a handsome stranger. I was intrigued."

"Well, now I think you are an annoying ass, so how about you go back to your text message and I'll pretend I didn't meet you tonight," I retorted tensely as Edward let out a small groan.

"Can we start again?" he offered as I looked at him incredulously. "My name is Edward Cullen. I'm a Gemini, a photographer and clearly I have boundary issues." His crooked grin was back as he offered his hand and I tentatively reached mine forward, the tips of our fingers barely touching before he tugged my hand into his.

"Isabella Swan. I'm a Virgo, a student at the University of Illinois and the world's worst traveler."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if I had a brain, I would have booked a hotel room like everyone else in this god forsaken airport."

"But you never would have met me," he answered with a grin as he gave me a small wink and I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. "I also think you are pretty adorable, by the way."

"What?"

"Well, you said I was handsome, so I'm just saying you are adorable." I rolled my eyes and before I knew it, I was settling into a comfortable conversation with Edward.

We started out discussing the pitfalls of being stuck in an airport for thanksgiving and then gradually got to know one another on a more personal level. Edward had a twin sister who lived in Seattle with her husband and young daughter, which was the reason why he was heading there for the holidays. His mother and father passed when he was twenty, which was eight years earlier, and though he had an apartment in Chicago, he was rarely there because of work.

Surprisingly, I didn't share too much information with Edward. Hell, he could learn more by perusing the posts on my blog than through our talk. I let him know that I was an only child, parents still married and I had a rather boring childhood. He asked about my schooling and I filled him in on my classes in my courses, and as well as my blog, which perked him up a bit.

"So...you were writing about me on your blog then?" I nodded. "That means it's out there in cyberspace that you think I'm handsome, and you can't take it back, right?"

"Actually, I hadn't published that post, so that's something just between you and me."

"And... what would you write if I asked you to come back to my apartment with me? Strictly platonic and all, but the Blue Line runs right by my apartment and it should still be running." I looked at him shocked and found myself wanting to go with him. Not only to get some sleep on something other than a plastic chair or on the floor with my laptop bag propped up under my head. "I can see the wheels turning in your head, Bella. You are contemplating it."

"Only cause I want a good night's sleep," I retorted as Edward smiled and I felt all my hesitation melt away. "For the record, this isn't something I do... this, going home with strangers thing."

"Ah, but I'm a handsome stranger, plus you already know my life story. I'm going to head to the bathroom, you have five minutes to decide." I nodded and watched anxiously as Edward walked away from me. Without a second thought, I grabbed my MacBook and opened it up, finding my last post still on the screen, so I edited it and immediately cringed as I thought of the responses I would get from this post.

**_La Vie De Bella_**

**_November 22, 2011 9:39pm_**

_Still stuck. Apparently going nowhere fast._

_To my benefit, at least I have some eye candy now that a handsome stranger has situated himself near my little airport bubble. Is copper even a hair color? _

_Copper, as he will be known on this blog, has just invited me back to his apartment for the evening. Mom, stop rolling your eyes and don't call the Chicago Police, I promise, he's a good egg. He lives near the airport and offered me a place to stay, which I must admit is the best offer I've had in a long time. I can't bring myself to sleep on a chair or the floor._

_I have to admit, I'm a little excited. It's like an adventure for me. _

_So before I hope on the subway, I have to wonder what you all think of this. _

_I'm thankful for a handsome stranger who lives near the airport._

_~Bella_

"So, what's the plan?" Edward asked as he returned, looking casual and gorgeous. The more I looked at him, the more attractive I found him. With his few days worth of scruff and unruly hair, I immediately swooned, but his personality, though a little rough at first, was winning me over. "Are you coming home with me? I'll pay for the ride."

"Aren't you being generous," I said sarcastically as I watched Edward grab his bag and shove his book inside. He swept the bag over his shoulder and looked at me with impatience. Shit, he was going to leave whether I went with him or not. I let out a small sigh and determined I would regret it if I didn't go with him, so I shoved my MacBook into my laptop bag and stood up. "I'm in."

"Glad to hear it," Edward declared as he handed me his coat and then picked his up off the chair. "Let's get going before it gets any worse out there."

We rode the train down to the Halsted stop and got off, walking a few blocks through the continuing snow, my body shaking in cold as Edward walked in front of me, trying to shield me from the wind. It didn't take as long as it seemed to reach his red brick apartment building, but I let out a huge sigh of relief when we finally stepped inside the foyer of his building. The man at the front desk said something to Edward, but I completely ignored them and headed straight for the elevator.

"What floor?" I asked as Edward finally joined me, slipping inside the small confines of the elevator with ease. I watched as Edward silently pressed the button for the sixth floor and pulled the hood from my head, shaking off some of the snow.

"Bill… he's the doorman, he's expecting it to get worse before it gets better, so I hope you don't mind settling in for a long night."

"It could be worse, right?"

"Yeah, you could be stuck at the airport still." Edward laughed lightly as the elevator opened and he then ushered me out.

When we finally stepped inside his apartment, I was surprised by how large it was. Floor to ceiling windows overlooking the neighborhood, a large fireplace separating the living room from what I guessed was a bedroom, and a top of the line kitchen. He was one lucky bastard, I thought as I shivered violently and Edward grabbed my laptop bag from me.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower or a bath?" he suggested as I finally realized that I had already checked my baggage.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I have no clothes. I checked my bags before my flight."

"Oh," Edward remarked as he finished hanging up our coats in his hall closet. "Why don't you go get in the shower and I'll see what I have, alright?" I nodded and Edward showed me towards the bathroom, leaving me to my own devices a moment later.

I hated to admit it, because even though I barely knew Edward, I could already picture the smug look on his face, but the shower had been a great idea. My tense and cold body immediately warmed up and though I felt awkward having no clothes to change into, it was a relief to get out of my jeans that were soaked from the knee down. As I let the hot water cascade over my body, I heard a sharp knock at the bathroom door and a squeak as the door opened slowly.

"I have a few things here I think might work for you," Edward explained, his voice nervous, but I didn't dare stick me head out from behind the shower curtain. "Just umm... come out whenever you are ready."

"Okay," I replied as I listened intently for the door to close behind him, before finally finishing in the shower. I rinsed my hair of the expensive conditioner Edward had in his shower and pressed my hands and forehead against the tile, wondering what the hell I was doing.

I went back to the apartment of a total stranger, well almost total stranger, and now I was showering in his bathroom. He acted all casual and shit, but I was a nervous wreck. I didn't do this kind of thing... go home with men. Hell, I'd never had a one night stand, choosing instead to generally be in monogamous relationships. Even though I never came here under the premise of having sex with Edward, I would be lying to myself if I said I wouldn't jump at the chance to be with him.

Large fluffy towels and a pair of track pants and t-shirt met me when I stepped from the shower. After drying myself off and trying to brush my hair so that I didn't look too horrible, I dressed and made my way into the living room where Edward was perched on his brown leather couch watching the news.

"It's getting gradually worse out there," he mumbled as I sat beside him, the small table lamp from beside him illuminating the room softly. "I've made up my bed for you. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks, but I'm not overly tired. If you are, feel free to use the bedroom," I said genuinely as Edward shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm not tired either."

"So... how long have you lived here? It's a nice place." I stood up from the couch and walked over to the bookcase against the far wall, my fingers moving reverently over the weathered books, biographies and even the records he collected. I glanced out the windows, the curtains pushed aside, as I saw the snow falling and random lights brightening the night.

"Three years."

"Did you decorate the place?"

"No, my sister came in to town every now and again to do it. This was before the baby, obviously," he replied, seeming a little tense as he remained on the couch, his eyes glued to the weather updates on the television. "You should sit down, you are making me nervous."

"I make you nervous?"

"Remarkably," he admitted. "I'm gonna make myself a drink, would you like anything?"

I watched as Edward moved through his apartment with ease, pulling open a cupboard in his dining area to reveal dozens of bottles of booze, before reaching in for a bottle of Glenfiddich. I requested the same as him and when he came back to the couch, offering me the drink, I felt my body relax infinitely in his presence. That thought concerned me.

The silence between us was deafening, so I grabbed my laptop and flipped it open, checking for comments on last blog post. I had the usual 'Go get him' responses, and a few people who were worried, but then there was my mother who insisted I call her immediately so that she could talk me out of going with him. It was a little too late for that, mother.

So, rather than respond to all the comments, I wrote a new post as Edward kept glancing over at me every few minutes.

**_La Vie De Bella_**

**_November 22, 2011 11:23pm_**

_Warm and Toasty in Copper's apartment. If it helps ease your mind, mother, it's tastefully decorated and in a safe looking neighborhood. I doubt he's a serial killer._

_The weather reports for the greater Chicago area are looking pretty grim. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble, mom, cause I'm not sure I'm gonna make it home. Copper loaned me some clothes, which just happen to be a little baggy but very comfortable, since I had already checked my baggage for the flight. Though things in general seem pretty rough, I could have it so much worse. I probably have Copper to thank for that._

_I'm going to head to bed soon. Don't worry; he's sleeping on the couch, for all of you Nosy Nellies out there. Don't worry. I will still be here tomorrow._

_I'm thankful for the tasty Glenfiddich I am currently imbibing .It's keeping me warm and my father would be impressed._

_~Bella_

"Tell me about these media studies classes you are taking," he asked, catching me off guard, as I closed my laptop. Edward seemed genuinely interested in my schooling, as I watched his lips slip over the edge of the glass to take a drink.

"You couldn't have asked a simple question huh?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Well, I'm taking classes on all forms of media and topics. I loathed the Politics and the Media class I had to take last year since I'm not a huge fan of politics to begin with."

"I can understand that, not many people like to get caught in the intricacies and constant infighting that politics is known for."

"It doesn't help that though the media is supposed to be impartial, they oftentimes aren't. We had a lot of major debates in that class which usually left me with a headache." I spoke with conviction about my classes and was surprised to see that Edward was hanging on my every word.

"That makes learning all the more interesting, in my opinion. What else did you learn?"

"We learned about the history of communication and media ethics recently, both of which were excellent classes. My new media course, which focused on social media, culture and society, was awesome though. It's the reason I have my blog and if it wasn't for the fact that people seemed to enjoy it, I'd probably stop."

"What do you discuss on your blog?" Edward questioned, his eyes brimming with curiosity. "Obviously your dedicated readers know you were stuck at an airport with a handsome stranger."

"I didn't post about you."

"Somehow I doubt that," he replied cheekily, as I took a gulp of the amber liquid, the burn feeling good as I swallowed harshly. "I may have Googled you."

"You are kidding right?" I asked incredulously as Edward simply shook his head and I looked at his desk, to see his laptop sitting open. Fuck.

"I'm thankful for a handsome stranger that lives near the airport," Edward recited word for word as he moved closer to me on the couch and my heart skipped a bit. "I think the little touch of things you are thankful for over the holidays is sweet."

"Uh... thanks?"

"Do you know what I am thankful for?" I gulped nervously and shook my head as I watched Edward rest his glass on the coffee table beside us. "I'm thankful for freak snowstorms and beautiful college seniors stuck in airports."

Cue my blush. He was talking about me right? Before I even had a chance to reply to Edward's smooth words, his lips pressed firmly against mine as his hand found the back of my head and held me to him. Edward's hand brushed my slightly damp hair behind my shoulder and his lips moved ever so slowly down the column of my neck, peppering my excited skin with light kisses.

"You are delicious," he replied, as his free hand stroked the inside of my leg and I shivered involuntarily. I was at a complete loss of what to do. I wanted this – him – god, I wanted it, but this was so unlike me. As Edward's hand ghosted slowly up my arm and he pulled me towards him for yet another kiss, I decided to throw caution to the wind. I had gone home with a virtual stranger and he was doing such electric things to my body, there was no way I was going to turn him down. Especially not when he leaned forward, pinning me against the couch as his lips sucked eagerly at mine.

I felt like I was floating, though I was pressed into the couch with Edward hovering above me, my bottom lip held between his only momentarily before he began kissing down my neck towards the neckline of the shirt I was wearing. "You in my clothes is sexy as fuck," he growled as my fingers reached up and weaved their way through his unruly hair, encouraging his ministrations against my skin. "You out of my clothes, fucking breathtaking."

I moaned as his words wrapped their way around my body and made me even more aroused, if that was humanly possible. "You are sweetness and sin personified, aren't you beautiful girl," he asked as my neck stretched back slightly and he kissed the hollow of my throat.

"Fuuuccck," I cursed out lowly as I felt Edward's hands at the waist of the pants I was wearing, moving torturously slow. I wasn't sure if he was aiming to push the shirt up to reveal my breasts, or push my pants down to reveal my lower half. At this point, I didn't care. I wanted it all.

I was both relieved and anxious as Edward pushed the shirt up and yanked it roughly over my head. His hands leisurely made their way up my sides, pausing at the underside of my breasts, where he lowered the cups of my satin bra down to reveal their creamy skin to him. "Perfection," he said sincerely as I kept my hands burrowed in his hair and was caught off guard when Edward began to basically nuzzle my breasts. He was surprisingly gentle, sweet and arousing all at once. It was literally the sexiest experience of my life thus far, and he had barely touched me.

As Edward lowered his mouth to my hard nipple, teasing the other one for good measure, I found myself gripping his hair harder in desperation. His tongue practically danced against my breast – licking, sucking and biting – as my moans grew louder and my body grew hotter. When Edward pulled away to catch a breath, I grabbed him by the nape of the neck and pulled him down to me for a searing kiss. My tongue wrapped around his, our hands held the other roughly and I felt Edward's hips buck into mine. I couldn't help the loud moan of arousal that fell from my lips when I felt his hard length against my pussy.

"Bella," Edward purred into my ear as he buried his head in the crook of my neck, while one of his hands began expertly rubbing the fabric between my legs causing me to burn with even more desire for him. "I would give anything to fuck you."

I nodded softly.

There was never any choice in the matter. It was like air. I had to have him.

The moment I finished nodding my head, things between Edward and I quickly escalated. I watched intently as Edward pulled his shirt off, my eyes unwilling to stop oogling his strong muscles and firm stomach. My attention was distracted the moment he stood up and stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and god... his cock. They should write motherfucking poetry about his thick hard cock. Perhaps I should write poetry about it.

"You like what you see, little one?" he asked as he kneeled back on his haunches and took his cock in hand, stroking it languidly. I may have licked my lips and rubbed my thighs together; he looked like sex personified and I was in heaven. "Do you want to keep watching?"

"No."

"What do you want, Bella?" he growled as I watched his hand swipe over the top of his cock, causing him to moan and close his eyes briefly. God, I wanted to watch him do that again, but I also didn't want to waste time. This could be all we get. Edward leaned over me again and kissed the shell of my ear as I remained motionless, lying on the leather couch in awe. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

I nodded again and Edward's lips swiftly found mine as he pressed his body against mine, his heat radiating around me, through me, as I felt his cock against my thigh.

"Do you want me to lick you?" I didn't respond and Edward licked up the center of my neck, up to my chin as he looked at me with dark eyes, the lust and desperation mirroring my own.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" I nodded wordlessly and Edward leaned back once more and grabbed the waist of the pants I was wearing, yanking them off roughly before following suit with my panties. I was bare and dripping, which Edward quickly realized as his fingers slipped between the lips of my pussy finding me more than ready for him. "Fuck, Bella."

"Nnn-eed..." I mumbled out as I watched Edward pull his fingers from me and offer them to me, the wetness glistening against his skin. His fingers pressed roughly against my lips, coating them in my own arousal before he growled, and leaned down to kiss me passionately. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before and I was full of desire, exploration and desperation.

I jerked my hips upwards, feeling Edward's hard cock oh so close to where I needed him, but he gripped my hips to still me. I may have let out a sigh of disappointment, which only led Edward to slap my pussy in defiance. "Behave," he growled through clenched teeth as he pulled my hips towards him, my ass on the tops of his knees as he reached one hand between my widely spread legs and began flicking and teasing my already on edge clit.

I may have screamed out his name and Edward may have looked a little smug.

"I swear to god, Bella. You spread out for me, dripping wet and eager, is honestly the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life. I bet you'll feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock, won't you baby?"

"Oh god," I moaned out as Edward pulled me towards him once more, his cock slipping slowly inside of me as he filled me completely. Though I was at an awkward angle, my upper back flat against the couch and the rest of my body perched on Edward's knees, it felt fucking unbelievable. Especially when Edward kept a hold of my hips and began thrusting inside of me.

Pushing and pulling.

Giving and taking.

Moaning and sighing.

Sweating and panting.

Primal and needing.

Edward was rough, but loving, which sounded like an oxymoron in my head, but was hard to explain. When he rolled me over, forcing me onto my hands and knees, though the position was more comfortable, I couldn't see him as well. I wanted more than anything to see the look in his eyes when he made me see stars... when I did the same for him.

I looked back over my shoulder as Edward held my ass tight in his grip and kept pistoning his cock over and over inside of me. Though some people thought this position was impersonal, I had to admit, it felt anything but between me and Edward.

One hand scraped up my back slowly and gathered my hair in his hand, pulling back gently so I could see him clearly. Fuck, he was beautiful in the throes of passion. His body was taut, muscles defined and there was a small amount of sweat on his brow. I closed my eyes briefly, wishing I could make the experience of being with Edward last forever, even though I knew it couldn't.

"Look at me," he urged as I opened my eyes quickly, a grin plastered on his face as I felt him tug gently on my hair once more. "Reach down and feel us, Bella. We fit perfectly," he declared vehemently as I reached one hand beneath me, feeling where we were connected. Edward groaned as my hand palmed his length once before he pushed deeper inside me with a feral growl.

"Touch yourself. Come."

I continued to watch Edward, his brow furrowed in concentration as I noticed his emerald eyes remained trained on mine. I roughly pressed against my clit, rubbing it furiously and as I caught sight of Edward suck on his finger and press it against my ass. His finger and mine rubbed were in sync and it was beyond words. I had never even contemplated something like what Edward was doing to me, but fuck... I wanted more. I may have even pushed back slightly to get more, but before I could, I felt myself heighten as my body tensed in the most pleasurable, erotic and overwhelming orgasms I had ever had.

My eyes remained glued to Edward's and when he pulled out, groaning and panting my name as he came all over my ass, I couldn't help the words that fell from my lips. "You are so fucking beautiful."

"I didn't know what true beauty was until I met you, Bella," he said breathlessly as he wrapped his arm around my chest and pulled me back until I was kneeling and my back was flush with his chest. "Shower with me?" he asked sweetly as I felt his labored breath against my neck, causing my body to stir again.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be."

Edward and I spent the rest of the night wrapped around or inside of each other. After we showered, he took me against his bathroom counter, which was fucking hot to watch us in the mirror. We rested a bit and he told me about his travels and his photography, as well as a little more insight into his family. Edward made us hot chocolate and constantly checked on the weather reports, but it looked like we were going nowhere fast. I didn't care though. For some reason, fate had brought this beautiful man to me and I wanted to take advantage of every second I had.

So I did.

Once more on the living room floor and once against the window in his living room, neither of us giving a shit if anyone saw us.

We were in our own little world, and I dreaded the moment that reality would encroach on our time together.

That time came at 12:15pm the next day.

My cell phone buzzed on Edward's nightstand and as I reached for it, he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, holding me against him.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily as Edward nuzzled his face into my neck while I felt his cock stirring to life against my ass.

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

"It is."

"This is Erica calling from United Airlines. We are calling all our clients who were supposed to be on flight 929 out of O'Hare to Seattle to let them know the flight has been rescheduled for 4:30pm this afternoon. The airport authority assures us that the runways will be completely clear for takeoff."

"Thanks," I muttered slowly as I turned off my phone, not bothering to hear the rest of what she had to say, and tossed it back on the dresser as Edward looked at me curiously, his head propped up on his arm.

"You have to leave."

"I don't want to," I replied, certain that I sounded like a petulant child. I rolled over and curled around into Edward's arms, sighing as his phone rang a few silent minutes later. I wanted to bury myself under his blankets and hide from the world. "I guess that is your call."

"I guess so," he replied sullenly, ignoring the call. "My sister will be disappointed if I don't show up. I'm sure your parents will feel the same way, Bella." I just groaned in response and kissed his chin softly. "Listen, this isn't goodbye. We're on the same flight, so I'll try and get us seats together. We have a few more hours."

"Great," I replied sarcastically as I pulled myself out of his embrace and sat up, finding myself pulling away from him, which was the last thing I really wanted. I shouldn't have felt so angry, but I did. It wasn't Edward's fault that we had been snowed in, but the situation we now found ourselves in seemed impossible to end well, and that was what had me frustrated. Why couldn't he be a student in school with me? We'd be sooo fucking good together. When I looked back at the bed, Edward looked almost as sad and reflective as I did.

"I'm gonna go grab my stuff, get dressed and then we can get going. I need about five minutes."

"Bella, don't do this."

"Do what?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Don't shut me out. Talk to me."

"We have a flight to catch, Edward. We need to get going because I'm sure the sidewalks haven't been cleared and…" I was trying to force out another excuse when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me back down to him. "Come on, Edward. We need to go. We can't disappoint your sister or my parents."

"Okay. Just give me five minutes to have a quick shower." I nodded and felt his arms slip away from me, the realization hitting me that it will be excruciating to be away from him after all that we had shared. I grabbed my laptop and decided to just get all my thoughts out.

**_La Vie De Bella_**

**_November 23, 2011 12:26pm_**

_Good news – United called me and my flight leaves O'Hare in about two hours. _

_Bad News – I'm leaving my heart in Chicago. _

_I'm thankful for the snow finally subsiding, but also for the storm in the first place because it brought me to him._

_~Bella_

The subway ride back to the airport was filled with silence and confusing looks from both of us. The excitement at the airport doesn't really allow for us to have a decent conversation, but once we finally board the flight, we don't end up getting seats together. The best we could do was across the aisle, which makes the entire situation worse. We can't have a private discussion across the aisle and I have to suffer with the flight attendant constantly flirting with Edward. By the time we de-board, all I want to do is run to the bathroom and cry my eyes out. Unfortunately, my mother is waiting.

We walk side by side, but not hand in hand, towards the luggage carousel, the tension rolling off of both of us. As we wait, Edward pulls me to the side, looking for some privacy. "Listen, I don't want you to think that last night wasn't mindblowing and special for me, because it was…"

"I get it," I replied caustically as Edward gave me a small frown. "You are a worldly photographer who never stays in one place for any length of time. I'm just a college senior who blogs about her stupid little life. It could never work…"

"I never said…"

"You didn't have to say anything, Edward. I'm a big girl and I don't have any expectations about last night. It was fun, let's just leave it all on a positive note."

"Is that what you really want?" Edward asked as I nodded my head softly. "Okay."

And that was it. Our luggage began to descend onto the carousel and my cell phone buzzed in my pocket, a call from my mother letting me know she was waiting. With a final hug, I grabbed my bag and hightailed it out to the waiting car where I fell apart in front of my mother.

**_La Vie De Bella_**

**_November 24, 2011 4:10pm_**

_Happy Thanksgiving!_

_I finally made it home and I even managed a few hours sleep in my old lumpy twin bed. Is it wrong I wished my parents had turned my room into a gym or something when I left? I think my father is holding out hope that I will move back home when I graduate. I can't bear the thought of telling him otherwise._

_For those of you who are wondering how I am doing otherwise… I'm hanging in there. I'm hoping the turkey coma I plan to slip into after dinner will last until I have to fly back to Illinois. Then maybe it won't hurt so bad._

_For the final time, I'm thankful for my parents, my mother's ability to cook a decent turkey dinner and taking chances._

_~Bella_

Two weeks after I arrived back on campus, Joel, a fellow student in my class asked me out. I declined and felt horrible about it afterwards, because had it been before thanksgiving, I probably would have been excited to go out with him. Sadly, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

"You got a package while you were out," Lucy, my roommate said as I walked through the front door and set my bags down. I looked at her briefly before my eyes turned towards where we usually put the mail, only to come face to face with Edward. My mouth fell open as I stared, not even noticing that Lucy had slipped out of the room to give us some privacy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you see… I had this one memorable night with a woman who for all intents and purposes is absolutely perfect for me. She's smart, beautiful, funny, sarcastic and sexy. She challenges me and makes me want more." I gripped the chair beside me and immediately had to sit down. This was so fucking unexpected; I couldn't believe he was here. I raised my hand to my chest, trying to calm my breathing as Edward moved closer and kneeled in front of me. "Then she turned into the most stubborn person I had ever met, myself included, and walked away from me."

"Why… just why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"Cause I can't let her walk away. In less than twenty four hours she turned my entire world upside down and I fell head over heels in love with her. I would be a complete fucking idiot if I let her slip away from me."

"You love me?" I asked, tears streaming down my face as I tried to maintain some composure. I even reached down and pinched myself because this had to be a dream. There was no way Edward was standing in front of me admitting he was in love with me.

"I am crazily in love with you, and though I know it will be rough because we'll have to try long distance dating a little bit, I want to make the effort with you. I want to drive down here to spend weekends with you, or have you meet me up in Chicago so I can spoil you for a weekend. I want to buy you a Christmas gift that you think is much too expensive, but I know you will love it. I want to introduce you to my sister Alice, who is certain that you are meant for me."

I was silent. I mean, what could I say to this? This man, who was an enigma when we first met and then completely won me over – heart, body and soul.

"I want to try," I whispered as Edward lifted his head and stared at me, looking for further confirmation. I nodded my head softly as he swept his hands up to cup my face, his lips pressing against mine almost immediately.

"This could get difficult, so I want you to know what you are in for," Edward explained with a sad tone to his voice. "Sometimes I get called away for weeks on end, but I want to come home to you. I want to take fewer jobs, so we have time together. I want you to be a priority in my life, but I can't have you think that I am abandoning you for work. Do you still want to try?"

"Yeah, I do."

Just under two years later, on Thanksgiving weekend, Edward and I exchanged vows on a warm, sandy beach in Phuket, Thailand, where he was on assignment. After I graduated, I moved to Chicago and though I tried to be independent and find my own place, it was pointless. I moved in with Edward and we managed to make things work.

I began working in social media, working for a company that taught others the ins and outs of navigating the constantly changing world of online promotion and media. The great thing about my job was that I could do it anywhere, so long as I had an Internet connection. This also meant I could travel with Edward when he went away and my passport was quickly getting filled with stamps from across the world.

This also led to our impromptu elopement on the beach. Edward wore cargo shorts and a white shirt, while I wore a plain white sundress; both of us were barefoot. The moment we got back to the hotel, we uploaded a photo from our wedding and did an update to my blog.

**_La Vie De Bella et Edward_**

**_November 24, 2013 5:40pm_**

_Thailand is beautiful. More beautiful than I could possibly describe. Even more beautiful though, is my darling husband, who is currently pacing beside me, desperate for me to get off the computer. I could slip in some sexual innuendo here, but I think we all get the point._

_We eloped. On the beach. See the picture below._

_Mom, please don't be upset. We'll let you throw us a wedding when we get back to the States._

_I'm thankful for the sporadic internet in Thailand and my husband. Life is good._

_~Bella_


End file.
